


To Kiss or Kill Jiki: Gareki's Internal Battle

by Brindlewald (Diligent_Goose)



Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Intersex, M/M, Multi, Nai identifies as male, Other, lmao I'm only a first year I don't know Scientific Method well actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diligent_Goose/pseuds/Brindlewald
Summary: Gareki is back from Kuronomei for the holidays, Nai misses him and he doesn't realise, and Jiki unintentionally draws them together after making Gareki a lab-Rat.This does refer to the manga, but I haven't read it for a while and literally don't remember who Jiki is, I've had this sitting around for so long. Season 2 when?
Relationships: Gareki/Nai (Karneval)
Kudos: 8





	To Kiss or Kill Jiki: Gareki's Internal Battle

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work does contain a sex scene. I don't know any intersex people and non-science writing is super duper rare about these pals. If any of my language is problematic, please roast me. But kindly, over low heat. I only have my T body for reference, and I'm not good at internet and haven't found sex stories by intersex people.  
> Also, please don't use h*rm*phr*dite when referring to people, even if they strongly exhibit both sexual characteristics. Language has evolved.

Textbooks holstered and slung over his shoulder, Gareki took pause at a commotion in a common-room on his way to the ships library where he intended to work on holiday homework. More than 30 of the robotic sheep servants bustled around an overstuffed beanbag upon which a humming Nai perched, combing the black fleece of one. Cross legged, the sheep sat on one knee whilst its ribboned top hat rested on the other. Yogi was nearby on another beanbag working on another, though he was flopped sideways and shared his beanbag with the sheep he combed. His lips pulled into a tight line of concentration as he carefully worked at a stubborn knot behind its ear. 

Nai finishes his combing, tenderly replacing its hat atop its head with that dopey relaxed grin he had. Gareki shuffled uncomfortably, stupidly drawn to that smile and refusing to analyse that recurring reaction. He had the urge to delay his study, much as he knew he couldn’t disappoint the longer-serving members of the ship that had guaranteed his entry to Kuronomei. He just… had a sudden craving to be in the same room as that pale idiot. He wiped his clammy unoccupied hand on his jeans, whipping back to a casual pose as Nai plopped his sheep down, looking over the others and finding Gareki in the hall. The elated flicker of recognition on Nai’s face made him immediately forget why he had those heavy textbooks with him. Bouncing to his feet and haphazardly weaving between the packed tiny packed bodies to make his way over, he chirped “Gareki!”

It was silly, but he felt like he’d been caught watching him.

The sheep, realizing he was trying to get through, cleared a path for him, and Nai paused, one leg humorously raised before continuing normally. He seemed to bounce with energy on each step, and there was a light dusting of pink on his cheeks and nose. Gareki willed the tug of adoration in his chest to die. 

“You look like you’re busy, for once,” he teased, cocking an aloof smile. He tilted his head to indicate the room. 

“Mhm! With all the missions happening lately, how much they’ve had to take care of everyone and the ship, I wanted to give them some pampering as thanks!”

It wasn’t as hard to bite down nowadays, but again Gareki’s first thought was ‘but they’re just robots?’ He doubted he’d ever understand why Nai cared so much, but it was harmless and kind of endearing. Besides, grooming seemed to be something he still liked to do in his human body. The number of times he’d caught him blankly staring out a window combing his own hair were uncountable. Oddly enough, the sheep seemed to appreciate the grooming. One day, Gareki swore, he’d understand Circus tech.  
Readjusting his books, Gareki said “Well, seems like you’ll be here for a while. I should probably head off, though.”

Lightning fast, as Gareki made to turn, Nai caught his elbow. Giving him a gentle shake, he sulkily chastised “you study so much now! I Hardly ever see you when you’re back!” 

Gareki raised his eyebrow.

“Come have a break!” Nai said, but he hadn’t even waited for a reply before insistently pulling him into the common room. Gareki was too hyper fixated on the subtle pressure of his delicate fingers wrapped around his arm and the way it made his whole body tingle warm to refuse. Especially when those fingers loosened to dance their fingertips down his forearm to confidently intertwine their fingers. 

Carefully keeping his expression neutral, he gave a theatrical sigh and eyeroll. “Fine, but only for half an hour.” 

Arm falling limp to his side as Nai let go to grab a third beanbag, his hand felt strangely empty. Even having been handed a comb his hand still felt empty. He flopped down onto the quite solid beanbag, carefully placing his expensive textbooks down beside it. When he looked back up only a second or two later, a queue of about three sheep stood there already, blankly staring. He stared back. After a moment or two awkwardly wondering if he should treat it like a doll or a brat, it reached up its stubby arms and bleated impatiently. Ok, so like a kid. Seriously, these things were creepily human. 

He hoisted it into his lap by the armpits so it sat facing away. “Uh, could you hold your hat?” It did so without complaint. He made note of the time, and promised to do only two, maybe three. 

Six sheep and two hours later, Gareki only stopped because Nai was collected by Tsukomo. Nai was getting serious about improving his abysmal physicality. There were only about three sheep left, so he stood, shaking out his slightly cramped legs, leaving a somewhat disgruntled Yogi to finish up. He rolled his shoulders and neck, letting his books dangle near his feet for the moment as he made his way to the library at last. The one he preferred was adjacent to the medical wing, handily placed to ask advice from the professionals.

He’d just opened to the chapter marked by a green sticky-note when hands clamped on his shoulder and an obnoxious voice said, “I thought that was you walking by labs earlier.”  
“Labs is a wing over. Did you follow me to make a dramatic entrance?”

“Well, timing is everything.” Gareki pointedly sighed, frowning at Jiki. “Don’t look at me like that,” he joked, “I just thought ’Ah! He’s gullible and might want to help with some bio-chem stuff I’m working on.’” Gareki’s frown grew deeper. Overly familiar, Jiki draped an arm across the back of his chair, leaning down to mention with a hint of slyness “It’s aim is to help protect little cuties like Nai from poaching.”

He leaned back, forcing Jiki to let go or be headbutted, closing his book and crossing his arms. “So? What do you need me for?” 

Ah, the way Jiki looked like he’d won really bugged him.

Jiki explained “So, it’s always a little difficult to get magical creatures to get near people, as you’ve seen. So, I got to thinking ‘wouldn’t I be amazing if I could make something for us that helps put them at ease?’”  
Gareki rolled his eyes at his self-praise bull. Sure, he was a genius, but if he could just shut up about it that would be great, thanks. “Still not getting why you need me. My grasp of bio-chem is novice, at best.”  
“Let me finish, my thorny apprentice. You’d be participating in a trial. Totally harmless, think of it like testing a digestive tablet. I’ve got the rats out already.”

“It’s not going to make me sick, is it? How far along is it?”

Looking more and more smug as it became certain he’d got a guineapig, Jiki said “It’s been one of the things I’ve been working on for a little over eight months now, so it’s pretty solid. For some reason no one wants to help me trial it, though.” Gareki bit back his snide remark. Instead he said “well, you must be thankful enough to help me study then, since I’m the only one who’s agreed to help.” 

“I doubt you can keep up with my explanations, but sure” Jiki grinned. 

That stung a bit but was probably true. “You’re not going to hover over me while I pack up, are you?” asked Gareki, making a shoo motion. 

Five minutes later, Gareki was walking into the lab. He hadn’t bothered dropping by his room to deposit his books. There were a half dozen small-dog sized cages on the bench furthest from the door and the rats inside dozed as the early afternoon sun washed over them. As annoying as Jiki could be, Gareki had to admit it was thoughtful that he’d apparently hand-made each of them a little hammock. 

Jiki appeared out of the storage room to the side, carrying a shallow tub containing a dozen or so jars, bottles and vials. There was a couple that looked like round tea bags. Gareki raised a curious brow, picking up one of the tea bags as Jiki set down the tub and giving it a smell. It had a smell not unlike musky hay. Jiki noticed the crinkled nose and picked up a different one, offering it. This one was more floral and almost biting in the sharpness of its perfume. Jiki said “that’s one of the ingestible ones I’ll be getting you to try today. We’ll probably settle for just two or three today because your stomach won’t work through all of them to give results independent of the others. We are trying to subtly alter your scent to make you seem more friendly, after all. To animals, at least” he clarified. 

“And how long are you expecting me to hang around here today?”

“About eight or nine hours?”

Gareki scoffed. “Good thing I didn’t drop off my books.”

“Indeed. I have a clean white board if you need anything explained while you wait and study, but I’ll be working, too. I’ve narrowed down the most likely candidates to be successful,” he effortlessly redirected conversation. From the tub he pulled another three containers, outlining each. 

One was clear and squat, about the same size and shape as a pocket balm. It was to be applied minimally to areas likely to remain exposed – under the jaw, the temples or base of the wrist. It was a gelatine-like substance that was clouded deep green.  
Another was a miniscule vial like every sampler perfume, and it was a much clearer liquid substance, though it also had a slight natural tinge to it. 

The second ingestible was a clear capsule containing what looked like compacted kief. “You’re not trying to make a fool of me, are you?” Gareki asked, half-jokingly. Jiki looked confused for a second, not a common sight. “Oh! No. I’m taking this very seriously.” He seemed genuine, honestly. Gareki shrugged. “Ok, which first?” 

“Well, we can wash off the applied ones, so we’ll start with those.” 

Over the course of the next ten hours, they found that the balm and the capsule were most promising. The balm was a more immediate dose but wore off much quicker. They switched out rats for every attempt to avoid any new attachment influencing results. The capsule took half an hour to affect, but 3 hours after taking it, the effects weren’t deteriorating. It was close to midnight by the time Gareki was sent off, thoroughly cuddled by Jiki’s rats. On the way out he was told to review his homework more over the next week so when the actual tutoring session swung by, he could follow. Sure enough, when Gareki had asked questions, the answers usually had him saying ‘stop using the compound names that are like 20 letters long’ or ‘but where in the body is that thing you’ve decided to use the Latin name for for some reason?’

Overall, though, once Gareki had pulled Jiki up when he slipped into Genius Mode, he’d been informative. 

Quiet as possible to not wake up Nai, whose buzzy little snores echoed out from the narrow space beneath the bunk, he stripped down to his briefs and ragged t-shirt before falling face first into the unoccupied lower mattress.  
Some time around 2 am the crick in his neck woke him up. He habitually reached for his chipped and cracked old phone to check for a poorly spelt morning email from Nai, trying to reshuffle himself. He froze, slowly turning to look at an equally tense Nai. He’d apparently crawled over him at some point to squish close to the wall next to him. He was doing a very poor job of pretending to be asleep. Gareki gave a nervous little chuckle. “This is a first, you usually elbow me awake when you crawl in. Have a bad dream?”  
Nai’s only response was to draw into himself. “Nai?” 

Still no response. 

Getting worried now, Gareki reached out to touch his forehead. No fever. That was good. But as he drew his hand back, about to get out of bed to put on pants and get a sheep to fetch a nurse, Nai’s clammy hand darted out from his foetal position to keep in there and nuzzle into it, grazing his nose and lips against his wrist. Gareki was uncomfortable. Incredibly uncomfortable. His skin was warm, and his face was hot and that refrigerated nugget of affection was reverting to a full, live chicken that was going ballistic in his chest. He reminded himself to take a breath and keep his voice steady but concerned. “I want to go get a nurse, are you going to be ok alone for a minute?”

Nai tightened his grip on his arm and muttered something that sounded like “I don’t want one, I’m fine.”

Gareki flopped down again, rolling onto his side but being sure to not pull away. He was glad it was dark and colour wasn’t a thing in shadows. 

Nai untensed a little, unfolding as if to prove he was fine. He moved Gareki’s hand up to his hair, firmly placing it there as if encouraging pats. Gareki obliged, and Nai made a pleased humming sigh and seemed to genuinely relax.  
“How long have you been above covers? Aren’t you cold? You know you can get under,” Gareki softly chastised. At these altitudes, it was always a little on the chillier side. Nai robotically slid under as Gareki lifted them blankets up for him, reminding himself ‘ok act natural, not his first time crawling in after a bad dream.’ 

The way Nai was acting strangely had him feeling weird about facing him. But would it also be weird to have his back facing him? Would it be weird to try to go back to sleep in the first place? He didn’t think he’d be able to for a while. He settled for laying on his back, staring at the slats of the disused top bunks underside. A few minutes passed in silence, and it usually didn’t take Nai long to fall asleep, so Gareki thought he had. He half bolted upright and almost fell out of bed when tentative fingers traced onto his abdomen. They quickly withdrew. Gareki wanted to clear his throat but settled for swallowing loudly. Hopefully Nai couldn’t hear it. “Are you sure you’re ok? You’re kind of acting weird.” He didn’t so much see as he heard Nai’s vehement nodding. “Ok… if you feel sick, tell me and I’ll get a nurse.” Another soft shuffling of a nod. 

Not even half as long in silence passed this time before, more firmly, Nai’s fingertips were touching his stomach and up his chest, finally coming to rest fully draped over Gareki. Every inch of skin had risen to goose-bumps. Oh god… this was starting to become too much. He was short circuiting as Nai shuffled closer. He flatlined when, in one gentle press, Nai’s entire frame stuck to his side like Velcro and he swung a leg across Gareki’s upper thighs. 

He’d never been one for cuddling even when he was being paid. Human contact was overrated, he used to think. Key term – used to. 

Gareki wasn’t sure if he was overthinking or blanking, but Nai’s nose pressing into the base of his neck, inhaling deeply. He wasn’t sure if he was imagined the brush of lips, but shortly some tentative mouthing seemed to start. Gareki made a started noise in his throat. He wasn’t sure whether to set the cops on Jiki or to be his guardian angel. He was officially dead. Killed, in fact. 

“I’m really sad when you’re away at school. I miss you. A lot.”

Gareki felt like the dopiest grin he’d made since he was a baby crossed his face, just then. “You’re silly, we message every day.” Instinctually he moved one arm under Nai and the other tracing fondly up and down his draped arm. He hissed when Nai, none too gently, bit his neck and sulked “but I miss you!”

He was torn about a response to that. He half rolled toward Nai, jostling him. The hand that had been tracing comforting rubs along his arm daringly moved to cup the smaller young man’s face as he bumped their foreheads together. Gareki was bad with words, and even worse at opening up. “Can I tell you a secret? I can’t eat until you’ve sent me a ‘good morning’ message because I miss you so much, I feel sick.” Nai rubbed their noses together affectionately. This was the most decidedly wholesome bubble of time Gareki could recall ever experiencing. With that admission, pleasant silence devoured the space between them. 

Oh man, was it just his imagination or was some weird tension happening now? It most definitely wasn’t imagined. Nai’s hand had been awkwardly rubbing his belly, and he’d chalked that up to him only knowing how animals liked to be pet. But he jumped to stop that hand and pull it back up to shoulder height when it wandered a little too low, fingers grazing beneath the hem of his briefs. “Whoa! Nai! I know you don’t know much, but friends don’t – you’re not thinking properly ok? Jiki – Do you even know what doing that means?”

Nai clenched the hand into a fist and looked probably the angriest Gareki had ever seen him. 

“I know I’m a stupid human, but I know what…” here he stammers to a halt. “I might be a stupid human, but every animal knows things! I might not read well, but if our places were swapped and you had to suddenly be an animal and try to fit in, all the other animals would think you’re weird or stupid, too!” 

Nai was trying to keep looking angry as he made an embarrassed attempt to climb out of the bed, but even in the darkened room there was enough light to reflect on his watery eyes. Slightly panicked that he’d hurt Nai, he didn’t think twice about stopping him even if it meant he accidentally pulled a little too hard and he was now straddled. Nai gave him a weak, pouty punch in the shoulder. “I don’t think you’re stupid, or weird or whatever… you just have more to learn, is all. I never really consider what you know. I just don’t understand what it was like growing up as an animal.”

“Well! I know! About things!”

“But why are you trying to… well… y’know… and why now? It’s probably not even what you really want, Jiki – “

Nai cut him off. It was honestly the worst kiss Gareki had ever had, and he thought he might have a nosebleed or split lip. “Jiki, Jiki, Jiki. You spent all day with him even though you don’t like him, but I miss you so much and you don’t spend all day with me, anymore,” he sulked. “And I wanted to now because I missed you, and I’m mad and I’m lonely and you smell like you but also my home.” He followed this declaration by again burying his face in Gareki’s neck. His eyelashes were chilled by dampness that hadn’t overflowed. Gareki brought his arms up without hesitation, squeezing Nai with all his might and nuzzling his bed hair. They cuddled for what felt like half an hour, like that. 

When Nai again started mouthing at his neck, Gareki remained silent, reminding himself of those recent words. Nai wasn’t a young man. He was just learning to be human. He knows about things. Those things. What a weird thought. 

He shivered when Nai’s hands roamed his hair, his arms and his chest. It was becoming increasingly awkward for him, laying stock still, Nai atop him mapping him with his delicate hands. Gareki was beginning to think he really, truly knew those things. He was painfully curious and having his entire world rewritten as Nai, sweetness incarnate, fidgeted his hips. Gareki was beginning to suspect he might even be holding back a little. It was mildly torturous. Despite knowing what to do in typical bedroom situations, Gareki was 100% stumped about what to do. Should he put a stop to it? Nai understood what he was doing. Admittedly, he wanted to test this a little, too. So after about 3 minutes of eternity, he loosened his iron hug and tentatively started moving his hands down Nai’s back. He slowed and nearly stopped at his hips, losing courage to continue, but the encouraging little whine and first full hip-rolling grind made his eyes flicker. When he blinked his hands were already gripping Nai’s ass, pressing their groins together. Seemed Nai had needed a little encouragement too, and he started moving with gusto, a little awkward in his movement but it was plain as day that he really knew about what this was. “Serious question… How did you learn about doing this?” Gareki asked, breathless from the tension of restraining himself.

Nai didn’t even stutter in his movements or response between progressively hungrier neck kisses. “My Mama’s told me about it. Humans seem do it a little differently, but I’m happy.” More than one question had been answered, but his hands seemed to want to acknowledge the answer as well, and they decided before he mentally could. He hefted Nai up his torso so he could reach between his legs. He pressed up through the fabric of his pyjama shorts with his knuckles, and Nai shuddered. Gareki pulled his hand back immediately, thinking he must have crossed a line, but Nai reached back and fumbled around to catch his arm, pulling it back to again reach behind and between. He kept that hand there, jutting out two knuckles, allowing Nai to rub on them and tease his apparent entrance. Gareki brought the other hand between their bodies to thumb at the mini tent at the front. He wanted to do more, but he would wait for Nai to make any move. And apparently, today was just Nai showing he had a totally different sense of what would be considered “proper.”

Half a minute of this, and Nai bit him, seemingly frustrated. Confused, more turned on than he’d ever been in his life and discovering he apparently had a thing for being bitten, startled Gareki watched the silhouette of Nai work his pyjama pants and briefs off before again settling halfway up his torso. The way he moved Gareki’s hands seemed to indicate he wanted to continue. Gareki dry swallowed a grunt and tensed his body to refrain from swapping their positions. That would be much too forceful.  
Before Nai could resume working at his neck, Gareki stretched his face up and latched onto Nai’s. He knew the perfect weak spot. One thing was certain, humans liked to put a little effort into the pre-game. 

Nai keened softly and ground down so hard on the two knuckles they began to enter him. He was hot and so very wet.

Gareki flattened his hand instinctually. It had been an unintentional movement, and maybe Nai wasn’t comfortable going that far. Judging by the way he chased the knuckles though, Gareki relented and raised them up again. He really, really wanted to have something in his vagina. The thought scared him with its intensity, and Nai must have sensed something shift. He stopped moving, and it didn’t even occur to Gareki that it might have been embarrassing when Nai reached to turn on the lamp, shuffling back down until he straddled his hips again. He realised that right now, he couldn’t care any less about being so hard he was sure he’d rip the seams of his briefs. He hugged Nai so hard he’s sure his back cracked. It was almost funny, but right now Gareki almost wanted to cry in relief. It kind of made him mad at himself, to feel so weak. It was just now occurring to him he’d never expected he’d want someone like this or in his life the way he wanted Nai in both ways. 

He’s not sure if Nai read his mind and interpreted it, but he expressed it perfectly with such coincidental timing it was uncanny. “I think I feel about you how my Mama’s felt about each other.” He said it almost ponderously, as if it were a revelation for him, too.  
Gareki squeezed him even harder, hoping that got across the ‘good, me too.’ Much as he wanted to be in that tender moment, he still couldn’t stop thinking about how much he wanted Nai. The smaller man was dampening the cloth over his shaft and Gareki couldn’t stop thinking about how very naked his lower half was. Deciding to not turn off the lamp made him simultaneously too nervous to bear yet it was perfect, as he resumed caressing his way down Nai’s back. Nai sat up a little, smiling so sweetly and nervously at him, face almost as red as his irises. Gareki grabbed the back of Nai’s neck and tenderly brought their lips together. Nai seemed to melt against him. He was an awful kisser. It was adorable. It didn’t take long before Nai was too obviously distracted and fidgety to focus on kissing, though. He’d started getting bitey, which was apparently something that happened. Huh. Who would’ve known? 

Nai was impatiently fidgeting with the hem of Gareki’s shirt, and it had lifted just enough that the barely 4 inch erection was poking into his abdomen. At this point, he thought, it was more about testing to see what Nai wasn’t ok with. So, he gave in. Running his hands down Nai’s sides, he pushed him a little more upright for easier access. Gareki tickled down his front, making his belly twitch. Nai wasn’t stopping him as his hand descended, so he dove in, wrapping it gently with his fingers. It was cute, with a little dimpled ridge around its base that went down and melded with his external labia. 

Apparently, his full weight wasn’t on Gareki before that point. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t one or two grinds away from shooting the moment Nai dropped fully with a choked inhale. The face he was making was sinfully divine. Thankfully it seemed like Nai needed a moment to catch his breath as Gareki slowly began stroking him. Having full view now, it was becoming increasingly more difficult to keep his head straight. He wanted his damn briefs off. He wanted his shirt off. He wanted Nai’s shirt off. He kind of wanted to stop. He was scared Nai would suddenly regret starting this, or that he wouldn’t make him feel cared for and good. 

Nai snapped him out of the latter thoughts by again starting to move, jerkily grinding down as Gareki continued to stroke him. He started taking deep breaths, trying to distract himself. Nai might have reached for his dick earlier, but he hadn’t again, and he wanted to let him set the pace as much as possible. After a minute or so of this, Nai stopped. Gareki took that as his cue to also stop. Nai looked abashed as he asked, “will you get mad at me again if I touch you, too?”  
“I wasn’t mad, I was confused” he replied simply. “I can take off my underwear?”

Nai nodded, strangely enough, getting ever redder before rolling off. Gareki thought his heart was in his throat before? It was nothing compared to now. He sat up and wriggled out of them, basically having to peel the damp crotch area away. He was trying to avoid looking at Nai and his reaction. Never had he been so concerned about whether he had an aesthetic dick. He laid back when they were tossed aside, unable to resist any longer gauging Nai’s face. The moment he turned his head, he was swamped in kisses. Sweet little pecks one after the other that made his soul sing giddily as Nai straddled him. Ending the kisses, Nai slid down to perch on his mid-thigh. Gareki covered his eyes with his forearm. Part of his brain was screaming ‘Nai doing sex stuff? Impossible!’ but mostly, his brain stopped working when long, soft fingers wrapped around the base of his shaft. He squeezed too tight, and when Gareki hissed in slight pain, he loosened up and made an apologetic squeak before trying again. Gareki was embarrassed by how much he could feel himself leaking. It wasn’t even a good hand job, Nai was just now learning how to give one in practice, but the idea itself was driving him. He was honestly afraid and desperate for how it would feel once Nai had learned the ropes. It didn’t take long for Nai to seemingly get bored and slide back up, settling himself so that Gareki’s dick was aligned perfectly along his wet entrance. It was mind-boggling to think about how easy it would be. Nai started rubbing along Gareki, who couldn’t stop staring at the tip of his dick disappearing and reappearing in the folds of his vagina beneath that cute dick. He wanted to turn off the lamp to help stave himself off, but he would rather die than miss this. Before he could stop his own idiot mouth, Gareki was asking breathlessly “can I try go inside? Only if you want. I’ll stop if you decide you don’t want to partway through.”

Nai sped up his rubbing, nodding vigorously with eyes clenched shut. Gareki firmly stopped him with a hand on a hip, using it to wordlessly tell him to lift for a moment. With his other hand, he angled his dick upright. In an embarrassed mutter, he told Nai “it’ll be easier for you to do it yourself.”

Nai braced himself on his knees, holding onto the slats above and Gareki’s arm holding him. Now, Gareki closed his eyes. He literally would not be able to last the visual as well as the sensual. His toes curled and arms jerked as he struggled to not thrust up or pull Nai down as his tip entered him. He could hear Nai breathing heavily/ Was it hurting him? he wondered. But when he inched down, taking the first third the breathy groan Nai released didn’t seem uncomfortable. 

It was incredible. Gareki was mentally repeating the names and visualising the atomic structures of glucose and salt, the only two he knew well. Nai inched down again. Gareki was breaking into a sweat trying to hold back. Nai bottomed out, and Gareki couldn’t completely hold back. He raised his hips just the slightest bit, and Nai puffed out, both hands making impact to either side of his chest as he leaned forward, overbalanced. Gareki opened his eyes, about to apologize, but Nai had a dazed and uncaring expression that had done more than forgiven him, had somewhat enjoyed it. Gareki pulled him down for a more thorough lesson in making out while he let Nai adjust. Even when Nai started fidgeting and tried to pull away and start moving, he shifted to nipping and suckling at his neck to force him to wait a little longer. Eventually though, Nai wasn’t happy waiting. 

He bucked his hips forward and back once, shivering, upper body going limp as he continued slow repetitions. It was totally unfair how close he was already. Nai’s vagina clenched around him every time he thrust forward, grinding his dick into Gareki’s pubic bone. Plus, he whimpered along with it, and Gareki was finding himself insanely weak to the noises he made. He moved his unoccupied hands from Nai’s waist over his petite ass, using just the slightest pressure to encourage him and taunt him. Nai quickened his pace, the cries he muffled into Gareki’s shoulder getting slightly more desperate. He really wanted to cum. Was that allowed? Morning after? Did he need to worry about that at all? He’d think about that later, he decided. Nai was beginning to get erratic and breathing heavily through his cries, and Gareki was starting to grunt and whimper too. He didn’t want to finish first, though. Slyly, he let a finger creep between Nai’s ass to press teasingly firm on that entrance. Nai gave one final huge roll as he did so, flattening himself further down, spreading his knees wider and taking him as deeply as possible. His moan as he came would be stuck in Gareki’s brain until the day he died. Which was now. His eyes and brain filled with fuzz, and he think he might have passed out for a second as he gave one big upwards thrust into Nai. His clenching around him and the sensation of a tiny puddle of Nai’s almost transparent cum drooling onto his stomach really made it, for him. Gareki was well beyond certain he’d never feel this way for or with anyone else. 

As they both take a few moments of respite, Gareki ran fingers through Nai’s hair. He’d gone completely floppy atop him and was still making soft whimpers and twitching. His toes played with Gareki’s leg hair as they caught their breath. Nai made no move to remove Gareki from inside him, seems to shuffle and clench to keep his softening length inside, and he was absolutely ok with that. Gareki keeps stroking Nai’s hair as he checks his phone. It’s well past 4am. Nai’s hands had started moving again, dancing his fingers tenderly along his sides. He wants to stay awake and enjoy this a while longer, but that had been incredibly intense and draining. He felt like he’d cum a months’ worth. Before he knows it, he’s waking up well past his morning alarm, Nai still atop him, snoring into his neck. At some point, he’d slipped out of Nai and it was gross down there. Nai grumbles as Gareki fails to avoid waking him up while trying to extricate himself. He heads to the bathroom, wiping himself down and bringing back a warmly damp hand towel. Nai had apparently fallen asleep again, face first into Gareki’s pillow. “I’m going to clean you up a bit, ok?” he informs softly, Nai hums drowsily, not actually asleep it seemed. 

Aftercare had always been something he did because it was polite to do for a paying customer. He found that in some odd way, he wanted to for Nai. It felt like expressing how much he cared. He sat with one leg up on the bed and wiped little circles gently down Nai’s back, pausing before continuing delicately between his legs. Nai squirmed and seem to become more aware, propping himself up and looking blearily over his shoulder. When he sees Gareki, his face lights up. His heart starts rushing just a little faster, and his gut lurches when Nai offers himself up for better access. He manages to clean the worst of it, but both most definitely needed a proper shower. Gareki, having done as much as possible with a damp cloth, leans in and places a series of soft kisses at the base of Nai’s raised back. “I’m going to shower and get dressed. You can go back to sleep; I’ll wake you up when it’s your turn.”

He’s shampooing his hair when the glass screen closes and Nai is suddenly in there with him. Nai pulls his hands away and starts doing it for him. Gareki bends his knees a little to make it easier to reach. He probably leaves the shampoo in too long, but he’d be mad to deny himself this pampering. Eventually Nai pulls his head towards the stream of water, gingerly rinsing Gareki’s hair. When he stands back up, wiping his eyes, he returns the favour for Nai. He seems to vibrate with glee the entire time. After being rinsed, Nai demands kisses, and they end up making out between washing one another, for so long they almost ran out of their allocated hot water. Gareki had been rearing to go almost the moment their tongues touched, and Nai seemed to be in the same situation. They’d been unsubtly dancing around fondling each other, suddenly awkward about it in full day time. It was nice to know that Nai was still interested, though. A huge, nagging weight of doubt had lifted from his mind knowing Nai’s actions were genuine. 

Patted dry, too lazy to get dressed and maybe a little hopeful, the soap-scented pair lay back down on the mattress, sheets down to cover the mess from earlier. It took another 10 minutes of increasingly frustrated touching and kissing before they dared to grope the others most sensitive place. Gareki insisted on tasting him this time, putting Nai on his back, legs over his shoulders as he switched between eating him out and blowing him. It was easy to take his whole length. When Nai came again, Gareki actively drained him, thoroughly swallowing his cum while a single digit thrust and curled slowly inside. He could feel the roundness of something along his insides, close to his entrance that throbbed with each spurt, and he made sure to roll the digit over them. Nai’s legs clamped over his head as his back arched. Gareki would never acknowledge it, because it was hilariously embarrassing, but he came untouched when Nai twitched himself empty into his mouth. Once again, Nai’s noises aided him. There was less to clean up this time, and Nai really did go back to sleep afterwards. Gareki made sure to open the windows and lock the door when he left. He didn’t want Tsukomo or Yogi wandering in to find Nai naked and the room smelling so intensely musky. He made his way toward the medical wing. He didn’t have to tell the nurse who he needed it for, did he?

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to continue but it felt right to leave it on a slightly funny and distressed note. Gareki is a young adult, after all and doesn't know how to handle it when it's about someone he actually cares for. He's an emotionally stunted bab.  
> But yes, this relationship continues, and they properly use protection from then onwards. No joke, always use protection.


End file.
